First time for everything
by crazii-random chik
Summary: Aiko my OC is friends with Amu as she helps Amu realize that she and Ikuto are meant for each other AMUTO


**My first Amuto Story...first Shugo Chara story...well I wrote it cause I was inspired by cazbop123. I loved her Amuto one-shots!! And the Ouran one...it wash funnii! anyways..also I'm am truly sorrii 4 not updating da vampire one...I just havent been truly inspired...  
and no...i dont go up to guys and..well u know...i just watch too much tv...read fanfics .****..[cuz i** **to read] also my friends have been telling me about stuff dey know..and u know...^-^...well dats it!! ..and really sowwie if u read da Vamp one...been workin on it! just havent been inspired...but I'll twy to get da next 2 chapters as soon ASAP!! ...**

* * *

I tried taking notes as Miki explained to me what art is all about. The uniqueness of the artist…what the artist sees. Su on the other hand kept making me try her cookies…and muffins, and pies…but I kept telling her that I wasn't such a big pie fan. Ran…well Ran kept telling me I should be more active.

"If you end up having a Shugo Chara, you'll want to be active to help capture X eggs!" I glared at Ran…and then glumly turned to the pink haired girl yelling at the sneaky perverted cat…as she called him.

"Amu…I left you alone with him for a long time…now please help me!!" Amu turned around with a blushed face…

"Jealous Aiko? If you want I can play with you instead…" I saw Amu…as she slowly looked at the ground with a disappointed face.

"Of course I'm jealous! Every time I come to Amu's house you show you show up, irritating her…and then she has to leave me alone, though I do learn about art, food…and 'being active and not lazy'. But either way…I want Amu back!" Amu walked inside closing her window door…as we both watched Ikuto smirked and disappear.

"Amu! Next time come to my house…I'm sure you wouldn't mind if I beat him to a pulp there. If it's even possible for me…" Amu leisurely sat in front of me on the floor. Her face was light red…and a small dose of sadness.

"What's wrong Amu? Don't tell me you positive?"

"What?"

"Nothing! But really what's wrong?" She first looked at the floor…to me…floor…me.

_Floor…  
Me…  
Floor…  
Me…_

"Do you like Ikuto?" …okay.

"Amu…is that why you were so quiet?"

"Please answer me Aiko."

"No…I don't. I know you like him _a lot_. So why would I end up liking him?"

"…Well when you first came here, you showed an interest to him…and well I thought that you…liked him."

"Oh yes Amu…I love Ikuto. I just adore him…couldn't live without him." Amu looked at me with a surprised face, as mine showed a bored expression. Her eyes started to form tears…

"Why are you crying?"

"Because you do love him…"

"…Amu. I…I was being sarcastic. You actually think I could be left alone with him?! I would have to rip something!! Now please help me with my homework. It's due tomorrow." We stayed up all night finishing my essay about a person fulfilling their true goal. I had to call my parents telling them I would stay…and I also had to throw a few pillows at Amu. Someone had kept knocking at the glass door as we both slept…and Amu wouldn't wake up for her Romeo.

* * *

"Ami…can you do me a big favor?" Ami looked at me…getting ready for school.

"I need a cover for my essay…and I was thinking you could help me draw a pretty picture?" She squealed and grabbed many crayons as I handed her a white blank paper. She finished in less than five minutes, though it would have taken me five hours, I looked at the drawing. All the Charas I had met…and an egg I had never seen before.

"Ami…what's this right here?" I pointed to that unknown egg.

"The egg inshide your heart!" …sure.

"Ami…It's highly impossible I have an egg. I can see the Charas…but still. I don't want another Chara telling me to be active!!" I giggled as Ami giggled cutely…while Ran stared at me, giving me the scary willies.

"Anyways…Aiko we're going to be late."

"Okay…bye Ami! Hey! Mrs. Hinamori…can Amu stay at my house tonight?" Amu's mother smiled and nodded.

"Yay!! Amu!! Now you can help me again with my homework!"

* * *

Well the teacher taught I had done an amazing job with the essay, he just didn't understand the drawing. I had to explain to him over again…that it was a drawing from a four year old. Of what she thought of people and what she saw in them.

"Hey…Amu. Look its Yoru." I skipped to where Yoru sat under a tree.

"YORU!!" He jumped up glaring at me.

"You and Ran glare at me all the time! Why?" I hid behind Amu as I sensed that perverted cat approaching…

"Amu…what do you think about little white lies?"

"Aiko?"

"Do you want…Ikuto!" Ikuto grabbed Amu's hand and stood close to her, as Amu's face turned the reddest I had ever seen.

"A…Aiko? Wh…"

"I knew you weren't going to lie to you parents…but I could. I know you love him. And you know Tadase is just a crush. But Ikuto's the real thing! I may not have a Chara…I may not even know about feelings, relationships, or even love itself. But I know for a fact that you love Ikuto as much as he loves you." Amu and Ikuto stared at me…making me go red.

"Sorry…sort of exploded there."

"But we already told Tadase I be at you house."

"Why worry about him…Amu? I'm right here…" Amu turned around looking away from Ikuto.

"Don't worry…I'll just tell him you're taking a bath…"

"With me..."

"With Ikuto..."

"Aiko! Ikuto!!" The Charas laughed, as I reassured Amu everything would be all right.

"Besides if it wasn't for me…you wouldn't be able to let out your true feelings. So give me your bag…and I'll make sure the Charas stay safe with me. Just tell Yoru and Ran to let me be!" Amu told her Charas to behave...Ikuto on the other hand said nothing.

"I help you…and this is how you repay me? Fine! BYE!" I walked away giggling, the Charas following.

* * *

_Amu's POV_

I tapped on Aiko's window…trying to wake her up to let me in. But she just wouldn't wake up. Ikuto then tried calling for Yoru…the Charas woke up and stared at us. They got up and opened the window…Ikuto and I got in falling on the bed…where Aiko was sleeping in.

"Agh! You have your own bed!!"

"Wouldn't you care to join us…Aiko?"

"Amu...Ikuto is seriously messed up. I have no idea what you see in him." I blushed as Aiko made that comment.

"Nothing happened between you two…right?" I blushed yanking her pillow and throwing it at her.

"Aiko! No…I'm too young."

"You know you wish…bye Ikuto." Aiko glared at Ikuto…I felt bad for waking her up. She and Yaya were the same; they both were children at heart. And I had just waked her up…after she helped me…

_Aiko's POV_

Ikuto finally left…after letting my puppy, Pico, in. Pico fell asleep on my lap…as the Charas went back to their eggs.

"So…did you confess?"

"…What?"

"…Amu!"

"Ok…yes. I told him I loved him! Though I was thinking of Tadase…did he call?"

"We are talking about you and _Ikuto _not Tadase. Tell me more."

"We made out…time went by fast...and we ended up here."

"Sure…okay. You guys make such a cute couple. You woke me up from a wonderful dream! You guys are going to have a cute baby girl! Then when she's around five…you guys are going to have a cute and handsome boy!" Amu stared at me…for some reason she still found it weird that I could predict the future, or dream about it.

"But you got to make good choices if you want it to come true. I can't tell you what they'll look like...but their cute!"

"Why is it…that you see us, your friends, but never yourself? Or a Chara?"

"Oh that's easy…because I don't. So...when you confessed did you say 'I love you Ikuto.' Or 'I love you! I love you Ikuto…I would do anything for you!'?" Amu blushed telling me to go back to sleep and dream about what happened…to bad I couldn't see the past…Meany Amu!

"Amu?" I stared at the ceiling…

"Hmm?"

"You'll never forget about me...right?"

"Why…do…ask?"

"Just asking…You love Ikuto a lot…but make sure you know what you're doing. Hopefully you understood what Ikuto meant when he said you mean everything to him."

"So you had already seen that?!"

"Yes! And you didn't give me a lot of details…you guys were about to do it. If it hadn't been for your cell phone ringing…gosh!" Amu threw her pillow at me and glared…

"What is it with people glaring at me?!"

* * *

_What ended up happening..._

Amu and Ikuto ended up going out…Rima and Tadase went out after Tadase found out that if you really love someone you would want to see them happy. Ran convinced Kukai to train me…so I wouldn't be so lazy. Yaya…well…surprised me by telling me that she had started to develop a crush on Nagihiko…while everyone thought that I and Kukai made a great couple. At first I wouldn't budge…I would be tired when I got home! Evil active Ran!! .


End file.
